effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Honey
=Honey Stevenson= Girl within the Mountain When is being protected a bad thing? My family says that I am a lot like my mother, and sometimes it scares me. I would not believe them because I do not look very much like her, but I do act a lot like her. Do you remember how safe your family can make you feel? Your mother has the power to keep you sheltered from all the terrible things in the world. She gave you a great gift by giving you life, but she can also be a bad influence by accident. When my father left my mother she changed. That's why my family says. She went from being wild, and manipulative to being distant, and aggressive. She's starting to seem more like the person they say she was. But, living up to my mother's standards is like walking on a bed of nails. Statistically, a child in a single-parent household is far more likely to experience violence, commit suicide, continue a cycle of poverty, become drug dependent, commit a crime or perform below his peers in education. ---- Honey was born Honey Robin Stevenson. She was supposed to be a wizard boy named Robin. For all her father Reid knows, she is. She is a Half-Blood witch. After her father left her mother, Cathleen named her baby girl Honey. She raised her inside of a mountain peak, sometimes known as a cave, in Corran Tuathail, (also spelled Carrantuohill) in Ireland. Honey and her mother Cathleen lived withdrawn in their mountain hideaway. Cathleen was bitter about her lover Reid leaving her, pregnant and alone. Cathleen's negative feelings towards people have affected her daughter Honey in interesting and often surprising ways. * * * * * * * * * * Honey yearns for new experiences, she was raised by her single mother inside of a mountain peak. She has turtle tendencies, she gets nervous and retreats into an emotional shell. She loves to laugh, silliness is next to hilariousness, and a dab of wacky whimsy will woo her right back. Life Soundtrack :Still Sane - Lorde (First Year) :Brave - Sara Bareilles (Second Year) :Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Tiz (Third Year) ---- |-|God daughters= *God Sisters (Seline Flowers and Honey Stevenson) Anne and Athena were best friends when they were young Ravenclaws at Hogwarts. When Anne met Tom, Athena met Reid. Athena was not the romance type and instead of becoming a fabulous foursome (as everyone thought) she pushed her supposed-to-be beau off on her sister Cathleen. Tom, Anne, Reid and Athena were still the best of friends, but as the couples (Tom/Anne and Reid/Cathleen) got closer a new dynamic was formed. After graduation Tom and Anne were married, and Reid and Catheleen found themselves expecting. |-|Dancing With Juli= ₪ Hogwarts FLASH-MOB — Christmas in the Courtyard 2025 *Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy Dubstep version Electrohouse Remix With A capella singing + Nina Kaptsova Remix + Dance ₪ Hogwarts FLASH-MOB — holid Day in the school grounds *Song :Honuli (Juloney) style dance |-|Vacation in France= *Honey and Seline (Summer of First or Second Year) Eiffel Tower, Triumphal Arch, Luxembourg Gardens, Champs-Élysées Avenue, Disneyland Paris and Domaine des Hauts de Loire is where they would stay. Category:Thoughts